Connecting Flights
by broadwaystar01
Summary: Blaine and Rachel were lovers in High School. They were on and off for three years and then they used each other for sex. Once they graduated, they never heard from each other until 7 years later. Blaine has become a successful lawyer and Rachel is getting married to a movie star. What happens when two people realize that their flame never burnt out? Rated M for smut and language
1. Shy

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you guys like this new fic! Check out my tumblr for this particular story at "connecting-flights-fic" to find out where I got the idea for this story. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. It's in honor of the holidays, so ENJOY! Feedback is much encouraged.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the glee characters**

* * *

**PART 1: CHRISTMAS PAST**

* * *

The first thing that was heard in one of the smaller houses of the neighborhood was the sound of Neon Trees music coming from the house stereo system, which was turned up to near full volume. Shelby Corcoran came down the green painted narrow staircase down to the large center of the living room. The old fire department had given their safe house as a gift to the most belligerent woman in all of the neighborhood.

Shelby was always told that she couldn't be what she wanted to be. She couldn't be an artist, she had to be a lawyer or a doctor and make some real money. However, when Shelby got her first job out in Ohio, she took it and ended up being one of the most famous artists in the north side of the nation. The firehouse was a gift for her success and struggle after divorcing her husband and left alone with two kids, Marley and Rachel.

Rachel was a Freshmen in High School on this very day. Marley started 7th grade that same day.

Every morning on the first day of school, Shelby would blast a band song in order to get them out of bed. This year, it was "Everybody Talks" by the Neon Trees.

As Rachel heard the light drumming along with the smooth male vocals, she threw her pillow over her head and shouted. "TURN IT OFF MOM!"

The loud booming shriek was heard throughout the entire house. Shelby was about to put her book down to wake her up when she saw Marley wearing a new bright yellow dress run out of her door on the far left to the door next to hers to her right which was in the middle of the three.

Marley burst into Rachel's room and immediately sat on top of Rachel's lazy body.

"Wake up Rachel!" Marley said, moving her little body up and down with excitement, "You're getting old! You're in High School."

"Not if I don't show up, I won't," Rachel groaned through the pillow.

"We live in a firehouse, Rachie," Marley said with her hands firmly on her hips, "I can easily pull out a hose that's next to mommy's room and spray you until you wake up."

Rachel immediately sat up, her hair in knots and balls of frizz above her pail and crusty face. "All right fine, just GET OFF ME," she demanded in a raspy voice.

Marley jumped off of Rachel and quickly took dainty steps down the stairs.

Rachel stood at the railing of the loft and looked down at her little house.

The house that they used to live in belonged to the fire department. When you walked into the house, you could obviously see that one half of the house was used as an art/performing arts studio, that held a stage, stereos, CD's, music books and lots and lots of paint as well as clay, paper, pastels and hi-def cameras. The other half of the house had a one large space in the center that had a large carpet and a few couches surrounding a big screen TV. The kitchen area was pressed underneath where the pole should be, but it got removed instead. The narrow green metal staircase lead to two doors. One door led to Shelby's room which had her own bathroom, shower, closet and everything, as well as her daughter's rooms right next to her.

Rachel sighed and walked back inside to her room, walking very slowly and sluggishly to her bathroom. She locked the door and looked in her tiny mirror for a moment. "You're in High School now, Berry," Rachel told herself, "It's time to own up to it… no more hiding in the shadows… it's time to get over your pathetic fear of talking to people."

There was really no logical explanation as to why Rachel refused to talk to other people, but it was most definitely there. Whenever her mother would take her out to meet some of her friends or co. workers, she always made sure she looked like she was texting and Marley did all the talking, when in reality, she was merely playing "Bejeweled" on her phone.

This year was going to be one of the most important years of her life. This was High School, so she had to make it count. However, for some reason, Rachel knew that it wasn't going to be enough, because no matter how hard she tried, she could never get up the courage to go up to someone and tell them her name, Rachel believed that there was always this pit in her stomach whenever she'd say hello to someone who wasn't her sister or her mother.

From downstairs in the living room, Shelby and Marley could hear Rachel's singing in the shower. Shelby never admitted that her crystal clear voice could be heard from the walls of her room, but she never told her that, and she made sure Marley didn't either. Shelby knew her daughter was incredibly shy, unlike her youngest, so whenever she went into the shower to sing, she let her without fear of judgment, because that was one of the only times she could express herself. That, and helping her mother with her artwork. Rachel seemed to find great joy in doing that because she didn't have to look at people and she didn't have to be heard.

Rachel came down the stairs slowly in a powder blue button up sweater with pink buttons and a fancy bow on her left shoulder. Her skirt was a mid thigh length bright pink skirt and she wore black penny loafers. Of course her hair was tied back. Rachel was always ashamed to show off her mess of hair, no matter how many times Shelby convinced her it was beautiful.

"Oh! Rachel," Shelby called, tossing her copy of "Plaztik" magazine onto the coffee table, "There's something I wanted to give to you on your first day of high school."

There was a clinking sound of cups being slammed onto the wooden kitchen table.

"Not fair!" Marley protested, "How come she gets a gift and I don't?"

"Maybe when you 'get old', you can get a present too," Rachel hissed in retaliation.

Marley rolled her eyes and continued to pour everyone a glass of orange juice.

"Rachel," Shelby snapped, getting her attention once more, "I know you like to put your walls up on a lot of people… but I was thinking that this year could be different."

Rachel groaned and began to pace around the living room, "I know, mom. I'm trying really hard, but I keep getting this feeling in my chest as though I shouldn't be talking to people. Maybe it's because I know I will talk too much and annoy people so I get rid of the pressure of talking to people all the time. I have no idea. But I've tried and tried and I've worked at it, but now I'm just not sure that trying is going to be enough."

"You should join the musical," Marley suggested, "It might help."

"Thank you for stealing my line, Marley," Shelby scoffed, then turned back to Rachel, "but she's right… you have a beautiful voice Rachel. Everyone in the whole neighborhood knows that. You need to let that voice shine before it's too late and NOW is the chance to do that."

"But what if I choke?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Well… this should help you keep the faith."

Shelby picked up a black box from the coffee table on top of the pile of magazines and gave it to her. Rachel opened the velvet box to reveal a necklace that had a gold chain leading to the pendent that said "dream" in sloppy cursive. She turned it around and read the tiny engraving on one of the letters that read "Never give up."

"Thanks mom," she said quietly, then hugging her tightly.

After Marley and Rachel ate their breakfast, they headed outside to the street corner directly outside the house. The neighborhood had wide streets to hold many hustling cars, but the only thing it had was the old firehouse, a coffee shop, an art exhibit, a dance studio, a little furniture store, a clothing store and a diner. The start of the town was the Art exhibit, carefully placed next to the woods that surrounded it that lead to a street towards the highway, and on the other end was the diner, which lead to a road to the highway as well. The bus driver that took Rachel and Marley to and from school for all those years made sure to stop in that little town every single day. They came to know him as Puck, which was kind of a weird name for a grown man, but they went with it anyway.

The bus pulled up to Marley and Rachel's house as usual and they climbed into the almost empty bus.

"Hey Puck," Marley said, cheerfully skipping to the back where she liked to sit.

"Morning sunshine," Puck laughed.

"Hi Puck," Rachel said quietly.

"Hey, there's my shy butterfly," Puck smiled.

Rachel always sat in the seat nearest to Puck as he drove the bus because the back of the bus was where people liked to talk to each other, and Rachel hated doing that, so she sat in the front with her iPod and occasionally talked to Puck.

As Rachel went through her iPod to find uplifting Barbra songs, she whispered to herself as they got onto the high way. "Next stop… McKinley."

* * *

"Get up, son," a harsh strong voice called as the man in the suit knocked on his 15 year-old son's bedroom, "It's time for school!"

Mr. Anderson marched from the first door covered in bowtie designs and microphones to the door next to it with pink stars and flowers. He knocked on that same door with as much ferocity as he did the first one.

"Jessica!" he called, "Wake up! Don't be late!"

Blaine Anderson squeezed his eyes tighter just to be able to relish in dreamland for just a few more minutes before he was sentenced to a lifetime of solitude and black suits. As he opened his eyes, he slowly got up from his burgundy colored bed in his blue silk pajamas and stretched his arms and legs out. He cracked his neck a few times and started to slowly walk towards his drawers. Instead of opening his drawers like anyone would assume, he banged on the wall behind he dresser and shouted.

"JESS! ARE YOU AWAKE!" he yelled.

He waited a moment before he heard a softer sounding bang on the wall from the other side of it.

"YEAH!" he heard his sister's muffled voice from her bedroom.

He then opened the drawer and began to dress in a tight red and gray-checkered shirt and he buttoned it up to the very top button. He then reached down to the bottom drawer and put on a pair of tight black pants that stopped at his ankles as usual. He then opened up another small drawer towards the top of the dresser and picked out a black and white striped bowtie and the same patterned suspenders from the drawer next to it. Once he was done, he picked up his bottle of raspberry scented hair gel and took a large squirt of it into his hand, practically covering every single hair on his head in it so the curls disappeared and was slicked back completely so there was not a loose hair in sight.

"BLAINE! JESSICA! COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST!" Mr. Anderson's piercingly painfully voice hollered from down the stairs.

Blaine picked up his shiny new leather bag and walked down the stairs in his gray sneakers. Jessica Anderson followed after him wearing a silver dress with little gray stars on it with her sneaker-heels and black leather jacket carrying a similar looking bag as Blaine's.

The two siblings reached the kitchen as Mr. Anderson read his newspaper in his glasses. It seemed as if they didn't notice each other at all as they passed him.

"Hey bro," Jessica smiled as she grabbed the box of cereal from the cupboard and began eating it dry from the cardboard box.

"Hey Jess," Blaine replied, getting out a bottle of water from the refrigerator and placing it in the bottle compartment in his bag.

"Jessica, don't eat from the box like that, it's not humane… or sanitary," Mr. Anderson said harshly, "Also Blaine, please try and find some better fitting pants."

Jessica frowned with her mouth full of cereal as Blaine tried to readjust his black pants.

"Yes dad," they both said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," Mr. Anderson dictated, "If you're going to be successful like your old man, you must speak with a voice filled with power."

"Yes sir," the two siblings said much louder this time.

Mr. Anderson nodded and folded up his newspaper, removing his glasses and washing his hands in the kitchen sink. Most children loved their fathers, but Blaine and Jessica feared their father. There was no denying that Mr. Anderson was an intimidating figure, in fact, the mere sight of him made even the tiniest of squirrels tremble before him. Every time he walked into a room, Blaine could swear that the room was colder than it was before. His mother was always there to make it better, but that all changed when even their mother couldn't handle being repressed by her own husband.

Blaine sucked in a big breath, as if he was about to walk into a dark tunnel and knowing that there is more of a possibility of a dead end rather than the other side.

"Dad," he said with a small crack in his voice and he quickly cleared it before he even considered speaking to his father again, "There's an extracurricular arts program going on at school where people sing… and act.. maybe dance…"

"Does this program have anything to do with the words 'school' and 'musical'?" he asked.

"Maybe… but I really want to try out for it…" Blaine tried to stand up for himself, but it just wasn't working out once he saw the scowl in his father's brow.

Mr. Anderson laughed so loudly and so suddenly that Jessica nearly dropped her own water bottle onto the floor before she caught herself.

"Son… you know better than this," Mr. Anderson said surprisingly calmly. He took Blaine's arm and led him to the living room, sitting him down in the chair without warning, then he sat back in his own chair, "What have I told you from the beginning about what I expect from you? I expect perfection out of you, my son. You can't be wasting your time with these silly musicals. All they really are is a bunch of men in tights making fools out of themselves, and I will not have such foolishness in the name of Anderson. We are a privileged family and with that comes obligations to be the perfect image. If you don't live up to the family name, I'd like to know who will. I will not let you but a dagger through the honor and success of our ancestors. My great-grandfather told my grandfather to be a lawyer, and my grandfather became a lawyer. Then my grandfather told my father to be a lawyer, but he became a brain surgeon. Then my father told me to be a lawyer and now I'm running the greatest law firm on the east coast. What I want from you is to become either a doctor, like your grandfather, or you can run he law firm like me. Who knows, maybe you'll move to New York and work at a law firm there. That way you'll be known nation wide, maybe even worldwide. I don't want you to end up like… like that ridiculous artist woman. Shelby what's-her-name. She's a mess, Blaine. Her first husband left her for another man and then she married a fireman who was too lazy to keep up with his job, and it cost him his life. This is what happens to men who don't take charge and THAT'S what I'm saying here, Blaine. She didn't have a strict father or mother and ended up marrying a theater major who turned out to be gay and messed her up, and then she ended up with a dead husband and two children working a silly career and can barely support her family. Those daughters are going to be seriously messed up without a father in their lives and I don't want that to happen to you. That's why I don't want you to try out for the musical, so you don't end up with a ruined future."

Blaine looked at his father for a moment with a wide-eyed and blank expression. He feared if he moved from this position, he would be strapped down to the chair for a life sentence of lectures similar to this one. Although he was quite used to them at this point.

"Bro, we're gonna be late," Jessica yelled, chewing a piece of mint gum in her mouth.

Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes and sighed back in his chair, "It's too late to help you," he said sharply.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it," Jessica sassed. As much as that sounded like sarcasm, it actually wasn't.

Blaine picked up his school bag and the two siblings quickly ran out the door, not bothering to say goodbye. The second they shut the door, an enormous weight was lifted off of both their shoulders.

"Gum?" Jessica asked her brother, holding out a piece to her.

"Sure," he replied, taking the gum from her, "There's nothing wrong with my pants…"

"Of course, unless you want to look like the mayor of gay town," she said with a snort.

"More like Bi town," he corrected her.

"I'm surprised dad lets you go out like that, though... then again, he was the one who bought you those clothes."

"Look, all jokes aside, if dad ever found out about me being this way… who knows what would happen."

"Sheesh, I wasn't going to tell him in the first place."

"Good."

Blaine and Jessica walked to the end of the street where the bus sign was and waiting a mere 5 minutes until the big yellows bus came up to the corner. It seemed like it was a pretty rough place, but it was heaven compared to his own home. Dozens of kids laughing and just being themselves. Blaine only dreamed of a life like that. Once he got on the bus, the driver, Puck, smiled at him.

"Hey there Blaine, Jessie," he waved.

"Hey Puck," Jessica smiled before going to the back of the bus to talk to the other kids.

"Morning," Blaine smiled.

Blaine took the seat on the left side of the bus towards the front. He didn't really like talking to people very much, so he decided to distance himself from the talkative people in the back of the bus.

The bus began to move and Blaine looked to the other side of the bus where a girl who looked about his age sat with her legs stretched across the seat in a tiny pink skirt and blue sweater and her hair tied back. She looked cute in her little outfit, as if she didn't want to be disturbed while she looked out the window listening to something on her iPod. The girl turned her head and Blaine quickly looked out the window, making sure she didn't see him look.

* * *

The school bell rang for 4th period right after the 15-minute break in between classes. The hallways were only semi-crowded. Most people were in the cafeteria eating the breakfast that they were too lazy to eat in their own homes. However, it was only the middle of October and most of the members of Glee Club were already anxious for the list announcing the title of the school musical this year.

Rachel was too afraid to even join glee club in the first place, so she didn't know about the musical until she heard people whispering about it in the halls. She remembered what her mom and Marley said about doing the musical, but she was just so hesitant as she approached the sign up sheet.

The top of the paper on the bulletin board read "McKinley High School Presents: ONCE UPON A MATTRESS". Rachel knew this musical well. Shelby, Marley and her sat down on a warm night in Spring break and watched the movie with Carol Burnett, and then Shelby told her what the actual Broadway show was like, because the movie was apparently "a cheap knock off".

Rachel waited by the sign up sheet, tapping her foot several times at a fast rhythm as she watched many talentless people walk by the sign up sheet and sign their name with that extremely annoying giggle. Those girls were just sluts looking for a secret place to hook up with different guys while they were at rehearsals. Either that or girls who were just looking to flirt with the director, Mr. Schuster.

There was one person who stopped at the list, however, that caught her eye. Rachel had remembered this boy from the bus. He always sits in the front on the other side of Rachel every single morning, but they had never spoken to him before. Puck called him Blaine or something like that. What surprised her most about him was that he wasn't a particularly ugly boy, actually he was quite gorgeous. Rachel suspected that a guy like that would be the top of the food chain, or at least one of the most popular guys in school. He seemed very likeable. Contrastingly to her assumptions, Rachel saw the boy tapping his foot just like her, with that same frown as if he was seriously considering it or if he was afraid to do it. Either option was different from what she was thinking. Now her inner thoughts were telling her to talk to him, because there was really no harm in asking.

"Hey," she said softly, but it seemed to get his attention.

The dark haired boy turned his head slightly and then nodded his head at her, "Hey."

"We're on the same bus, right?" Rachel asked, walking slowly towards him.

"Yeah… on Puck's bus. You sit towards the front," he said, the holding out his hand with a small smile on his face, "I'm Blaine."

"Rachel," she said sweetly, shaking his hand firmly, "Are you going to audition for the school musical? I was thinking about it but…"

"I was thinking about it… but now I'm kind of backing away from that idea," he said with a shrug, "You?"

"No not really," she shook her head, "Judging on who's auditioned, this wouldn't be a good production anyway."

"Yeah… I guess."

Blaine and Rachel began to stare at the sign up sheet again, but this time, they both felt less alone because they were staring at it together. They were standing in silence together. Rachel was actually happy that she got the courage to talk to this person, because he was just as comfortable with silence as she was. In her mind, it meant that he understood her, and that was something very rare for her.

The bell rang and they both smiled at each other before parting ways.

* * *

Blaine started walking down the hallways with his hands in his pleather jacket and his head low as usual. This was one of the only times of his life when he could walk like this. Usually, his father would make him stand up tall with his head held high and his hands straight at his sides as he walked, but now he just needed to relax. He felt jealous of Jessica at times because their dad just stopped caring about her. Other times he felt bad for her. Blaine sometimes would rather have his father nag him than have his father not love him at all. Unfortunately, the harsh treatment was how he showed his love for him, so why stray from it? He wishes his dad had cared about Jessica too, but he wouldn't wish his father's harsh ways on his worst enemy. So he took a lot of long walks alone.

While he was walking in the halls, constantly fixing the back of his hair, he heard a voice singing, like it was a songbird or an angel that was singing. It was a powerful female's voice. He had never heard a voice like that before, but it was beautiful, so he decided to follow it. The singing voice led him to the auditorium where he saw the rehearsal pianist with Rachel Berry who was singing to the empty chairs of the audience.

Blaine clapped slowly and loudly when she finished singing, and the sudden loud sound made her jump a little bit.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's just me," Blaine said, walking out of the shadows of the entrance.

"Oh…" she sighed, relaxing herself once she heard the voice of a friend, "Hi."

"Why didn't you sign up for the musical?" he asked, taking a seat in the audience.

Rachel shrugged and sat down on the edge of the stage, "Similar to myself in my social life, I'm actually quite shy."

"Why? You have no reason to be ashamed of who you are," Blaine insisted, "You're amazing. Embrace it."

"What about you?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow, "I've heard you sing before… why not join the musical yourself instead of pushing me to do it?"

"Well… I can't exactly do that… because of my dad," Blaine stood up and walked closer to Rachel until he sat next to her, "You see, my dad might be the devil. He wants me to be a lawyer so bad. He also thinks that our name holds a specific honor to it, so if he found out that I was singing and dancing on a stage, he'd disown me and be ashamed of me for the rest of my life… apparently being on a stage is just "too gay" for our lifestyle."

Rachel bit her lip and looked over at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and patted his back. Shelby was always so open and sweet and loving, so she couldn't really imagine what his only parent figure must be like if he was that strict. It broke her heart a little bit.

"You can't let your father shelter you from what you want," she said, "It's your life. You should do what you want."

"But if he finds out-."

"Who said he had to find out?" she grinned, "Tell you what… if you audition, then I will to."

Rachel placed her hand on top of his and gave it a little squeeze, which made him smile, so he squeezed back.

"Deal."

* * *

The cast list was put up before winter break and everyone was let out for the holidays. Auditions didn't take place until a week after Rachel and Blaine decided they wanted to audition. They both practically camped out in front of the bulletin board until Mr. Schuster finally came out with the list.

The list was as follows:

**Queen Aggravain – Santana Lopez**

**Prince Dauntless – Blaine Anderson**

**Princess Winifred – Rachel Berry**

**Lady Larkin – Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Sir Harry – Mike Chang**

**King Sextimus – Kurt Hummel**

**Minstrel – Artie Abrams**

**Jester – Sam Evans**

The list made perfect sense to both Blaine and Rachel, and considering that they did most of their scenes together, they couldn't really complain. Once they had gotten their copies of the scripts, they were sent off to Christmas break to start memorizing their lines.

Rachel invited Blaine over to her house to begin studying their lines. Blaine had been in complete awe of Rachel's lifestyle. Of course he knew Rachel was Shelby's daughter, and Blaine's father hated Shelby, so he didn't mention that I his own home. Anyway, he wanted Rachel's life over his own. Blaine wanted to know what it was like to have a parental figure who would push him to succeed in his own way and not in the way that they want. If Blaine wanted to be an artist, he would want his dad to push him to succeed in that, and if he couldn't decide, then he wanted his dad to help him decide instead of constantly forcing him to be something he's not. This was making Blaine very upset, and apparently these emotions were very transparent on his face.

"Dauntless…" Rachel said regally, reading the script as Winifred, "Is your father anything like your mother? Because if she is…" She paused for a moment, waiting for Blaine's line as Dauntless to interrupt her as it's written, "Because if she is… Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes widened and he picked up his script. "Oh no, my father is silent," he said plainly.

Rachel threw her script on the table and crossed her arms, "All right. Something has been knowing at you for the last hour. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's nothing," Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes for a few seconds, "Can we just do something else?"

"Sure," Rachel said, looking around the house for something to do. She saw the pile of paint next to the balloons and her eyes widened. "My mom was going to start a new project where she blows up balloons and splatters them with pain, then she's gonna put them on a large canvas and plaster them together."

Blaine looked in bewilderment at Rachel's intentions here. He had no idea what she was getting at.

"Take this," Rachel said, handing him the flat balloon. She then took the bottle of paint and poured a little bit of it inside.

"What are we doing?" he asked nervously.

"We're going to put a new twist on this sculpture."

Rachel took the balloon full of paint from him and tied it, then she threw the red balloon at the canvas and it exploded in a splash of blue and green.

"That was awesome!" she cheered, jumping up and down, "Blaine! You gotta try this!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and Rachel ran and grabbed his hand, shoving the pack of empty balloons into his hand. Blaine filled up his own yellow balloon with white paint and tossed it at the canvas. For some reason, he felt like he could relate to the paint as he threw it at the white canvas and watched it splatter across the clean sheet. It was a fun feeling that built up in his stomach and he kept wanting to throw more and more every time it splattered. After Rachel threw one last one, she laughed very loudly until Blaine faced her, confidence leaking from him.

"That was so fun!" Rachel clapped.

Blaine nodded and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close to him and attaching his lips to hers with a smile on his face. It caught Rachel off guard, but it wasn't exactly a bad surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked once he let go of the kiss.

"I like you," he whispered, "and I want to be with you."

"Where on earth did this come from?" she asked, "I thought we were just good friends…"

"Are you really going to say that now?" Blaine asked, "Even before we met we were watching each other on the bus, which was really creepy, but true. Are you gonna deny the chemistry we have together? What's here between the two of us?"

Rachel looked at him for a moment, and then she kissed his lips lightly again.

"Maybe I just need to be more spontaneous."

Blaine grinned and they didn't end up using paint or memorizing lines for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: So that's basically my Christmas gift to you guys! I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday!**


	2. Necessities

**AN: Sorry about the late update, but you guys are still awesome for viewing this story so many times. I really appreciate this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the glee characters. The original plot is not mine.**

* * *

Mr. Anderson's knuckle pounded on Blaine's bedroom and then Jessica's one fall morning a year after Blaine had first started High School.

"Jessica! Wake up!" he yelled, then turned to his son's room, "Blaine! Get up out of bed!"

Mr. Anderson jumped a little bit when the door suddenly flew open to see Blaine in a black blazer with a white button down shirt and jeans. He fixed his black tie and smiled at his father.

"You called?" he smirked.

"Yes…" Mr. Anderson pondered, as he looked at Blaine's wardrobe, "Good choice son."

"Thank you father," Blaine smiled began to walk down the stairs, "Now I really have to get some breakfast if I don't want to be late for school."

"You look sharp," he said with a proud smile as Blaine marched down the stairs, picking up his leather bag from the railing.

Blaine smiled one more time at his father before he picked up his toast and sat down to eat it. Jessica came down the stairs and she slowed down as she saw her father standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh god what did I do now?" she asked with a frown on her face.

Mr. Anderson turned to his daughter and gave her a disapproving look. "You're not more like your brother," he huffed, "Look at him! He's a model student, he's a friend to many and he's going to be very successful in his life. Colombia University has already told me that they're expecting their application from Blaine in a year… what a good child."

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from the railing next to where Blaine's was. "Whatever," she scoffed and walked to the couch, throwing herself on it and pulled out her regular piece of gum for her first day of school.

"Well I'm off to work," Mr. Anderson sighed and picked up his brief case from the hallway nearest the door, "You be good, Blaine."

"As always, dad," Blaine smiled and waved at him.

"Have a good day!" he yelled before closing the door behind him.

Once the door slammed, Blaine held his hand up in the air and smiled at it, as if hew as crazy for standing completely still in one position. Jessica looked at him with a confused frown.

"What is wrong with you?" Jess asked, "You look terrible."

Blaine sighed and took a deep breath before slouching on the kitchen stool, unbuttoning the buttons on the blazer. "I know," he replied, "Now help me get the gel out of my hair in the sink."

"You bad boy," she laughed as she saw Blaine removing his tie and blazer and untucking his white shirt from his jeans and changing into some sneakers he saw in his bag.

"I know, I know, just help me," he said, running his fingers to try and get some of the gel out.

Jessica rushed to the kitchen and turned on the water, running her fingers through his hair as the icky feeling liquid stuck to her hands.

"What are you going to do when you get back and dad sees you?" she asked.

"Easy," he said, wiping water from his mouth, "Go to the bathroom before school is over, re-gel, tuck in my shirt, put the tie on, button the blazer and change the shoes."

"Playing nice to get daddy's approval," Jess grinned, "That's sneaky of you. Seems like your girlfriend is really rubbing off on you."

"Rachel," he said sweetly, "There's a reason I only ever go over to her house. I can really be myself, you know?"

"And what are you telling dad you're doing?" she asked, turning off the sink water and handing Blaine a towel.

"That I'm taking special classes for people who want to study law in college," he said, running the towel through his hair rapidly.

"Nice," she nodded, "So are you taking a class tonight?"

"Ha! I wish. Rachel's mom has a viewing tonight and dad likes to go and protest those, so if I went as Rachel's date and he saw me there-."

"Say no more. I get it. Now hurry up, Puck will be here soon."

Blaine placed the towel on the counter and kissed his sister's cheek. Jessica frowned, then laughed as she wiped her cheek with her hand. After Blaine came back with his bag, the two siblings hurried off to the bus.

As usual, the bus was crowded with several kids throwing paper airplanes and streamers at each other while laughing and gossiping about what's going on in the halls of the High School and Junior High of McKinley. Once Blaine stepped in and said hello to Puck as usual, Jessica pushed passed him and ran quickly to the back of the bus to meet her best friend Marley who had saved a seat for her.

"Hey Mar!" Blaine waved from the front of the bus. Marley looked up for a moment and waved back, but immediately went back to talking to Jessica.

Blaine sat down at the seat right behind Puck's driver seat where Rachel had her ear buds in, looking intensely out the window. He smiled and slid into the seat, placing his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

Rachel wasn't even startled. She knew this was Blaine's street and she was so used to having him around that nothing he could ever do would surprise her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, using his hand to brush back her hair.

"The trees," she said quietly, taking out the ear bud closest to Blaine so she could hear him, "I like the way they don't fall down even when the wind blows in them."

Rachel turned her attention from the window and smiled at him, kissing her boyfriend's lips softly. "You look nice," she said with a smile.

"It was kind of a rushed job," he shrugged.

She moved her hand up to his hand and rand her fingers through the small curls by his neck as she grinned. "I like your hair without all that gel," she whispered, "It makes you look all dangerous and hot."

Blaine grinned at her and led this kiss this time; one hand touching her chin and the other arm that was on her shoulder was used to pull her closer to him as her hands moved to either side of his face. Even though Rachel and Blaine had many more friends and weren't as shy as they used to be, it was still nice to have this privacy in the front of the bus, where not even Puck could see Blaine and Rachel making out the whole way to school.

* * *

Blaine would return home at 6:30 on point like he usually did when he told his father he had a class to take, when he would actually use the extra 2 to 3 after school to go to Rachel's loft and make art together, watch the TV or just sit and talk until Marley would come home from voice lessons or Shelby would return from her art exhibit. One crisp October afternoon was one of those days, so around 3:00, Blaine had not returned home when Jessica came in the door, in fact, Blaine's classes didn't end until 3:45 anyway, the middle school just got out earlier than the high school.

Once the door closed behind him, Jess threw her bag on the couch, where it would stay until the next morning, and went to the fridge to grab a nice cup of ice water.

"Hey dad," Jess called

From the living room, Mr. Anderson was typing furiously on his computer.

"Hello Jessica," he replied, not turning his attention away from his screen.

The conversation didn't progress from that point, in fact, they both remained silent until Mr. Anderson stopped his typing and his face seemed to get more and more angry the longer he stared at the screen.

Jessica looked at his father for a moment, recognizing the angry look in his face, knowing that one of his children had done him wrong, and it couldn't possibly be her because she had disappointed him so much that he was used to it.

Mr. Anderson was reading a letter that he had received from the High School.

The letter was as follows:

_Parent(s)/Guardian(s) of Blaine Anderson,_

_Your son was so spectacular in the school musical last year. Our seniors were very uptight about signing up, so it was a challenge not having any upper classman in our production of Once Upon a Mattress. Your son has been a huge help the art department at our school that we strongly encourage that you take the opportunity to appreciate your sons artistic ability. The art board at our school would like to give Blaine a chance to audition for the musical this year. He was such a big part of the show and we'd hate to lose him in such a place that needs him most. He had dedicated so much time last year and he would be very loved and needed once again if he returns. Please show your son this email and we hope to see him at auditions at the end of the month._

_Thanks,_

_Will Schuster_

_Director of Arts at William McKinley High School_

* * *

Mr. Anderson marched down the empty hallway of McKinley High School. Last period classes were still in session, so he looked into every classroom until he found Blaine's English class.

Once he reached the classroom, he barged into the door and the teacher immediately stopped talking and looked at him with a very confused look.

"I'm sorry… can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my son, Blaine," his voice was very low and scary. Even the other students were scared for their classmate.

"He's probably in the nurses office," the teacher answered, "I'm assuming you're here to pick him up, he said he was feeling a little fever-ish."

He never got a call saying Blaine was sick. He knew about people who used to do that when he was in grade school, this was obviously a trick that Blaine was pulling. It was confusing to him because Blaine never acted out in such ways, he was always pleasant and delightful, not a rebellious artist. However, that was exactly what he was becoming, and he could just picture it now. Blaine was going to live in a cold one-room apartment with nothing but a blanket in the corner as he waited for his life to start. There was no way Mr. Anderson was going to let his family named be disgraced this way. Blaine couldn't drive and all the faculty spots had been filled and no buses were parked. He couldn't have gone far.

A lot can happen behind closed doors, but Blaine and Rachel were simply "enjoying each other's company", as Rachel would put it whenever her mother accused her of cutting class to make out with Blaine in the janitors closet. What Rachel really liked about Blaine was that she could feel dangerous, yet safe at the same exact time. Here they were, skipping class and risking further punishment from their parents and teachers and yet in his arms with his lips pressed against hers, she never felt more secure and happier than ever. Rachel liked being on the edge, it was comfortable for her.

Blaine had his hand firmly placed on her back and used that to his advantage as he pushed Rachel back against the wall to kiss her more fiercely. He never expected that he would act so animalistic, but the second he met Rachel, he felt himself change from that little shy boy to this new brave, outgoing risk-taker and he liked that about his new self and judging by how Rachel pressed herself closer to him, running her fingers through his hair, he could tell that his girlfriend liked the new Blaine too.

"Blaine…" Rachel whispered against his lips, but it wasn't for any particular reason, just out of happiness, out of the romantic feelings that she has for him. Blaine liked her response, though, so he bit ever so slightly on her bottom lip, which drove her absolutely crazy.

The heated moment was quickly broken when the door to the janitor's closet opened, and a sudden burst of light came into the room. Blaine and Rachel quickly let go of the kiss, but still wrapped in each other's arms. Blaine's eyes widened and Rachel cowered closer to Blaine, keeping herself out of sight behind him, because the man standing at the door looked way passed angry.

"D-Dad," Blaine stuttered, "I-I didn't… w-what are you doing here? T-This is… I mean…"

"Enough of your lies, son," Mr. Anderson said sternly, his teeth clenched together, "What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Berry?"

Rachel grabbed onto Blaine's jacket, as he guided her towards his father, looking very scared and nervous. There was a reason Blaine never introduced her to his father, now she was about to find out why.

"H-How do you know me?" she asked.

"Your mother…" was all Mr. Anderson said before taking a deep breath, as if the very thought disgusted him, "the artist. Ms. Shelby Corcoran… she has thrown her life away on some silly dream… and you are the scum of her womb… What makes you think you are even close to suitable for my son, an Anderson. You are nothing but trash, wasting your time on some silly dream…"

"Excuse you?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows. She feared him a few seconds ago, but no one was going to talk about her family and her dreams that way, "Since when was it your responsibility to tell me how to run my own life? You don't even know me, you don't know your place."

"You should know YOUR place with me young lady! I am an adult and you are nothing but a mindless slut looking for my son's wealth when he gets a more successful career than your own, and I am here to tell you that my son won't be wasting his energy on some worthless dreamer."

"Dad..." Blaine said calmly. Of course he was angry with his father for saying those things to Rachel, especially for calling her a slut. If he were anyone else, he wouldn't hesitate to make that person black and blue all over. But that was the scary part, this wasn't just some punk, this was his father, and his father scared Blaine more than anyone else on the entire planet. What else was Blaine supposed to do than respond calmly, "You can take me home; she's not worth it."

Rachel felt her heart ache when Blaine said the words "she's not worth it." Was that just a cover up? Or would he really say something so heartless to her? Like all of this was just to get his father angry. She'd talk to him later about it, but all Rachel really could do was walk away and not make it look like her spirit just got stomped on over and over again.

* * *

Once the door to the Anderson's house shut harshly at the front entrance, Jessica quickly picked up her things and ran up the stairs, shutting her own door and locking it. Blaine sighed at his sister's quick reaction, but he was going to worry about her bailing on him later.

"Look Dad," Blaine said, turning to face him before they even reached the living room, "I'm sorry I lied to you… but I really care about Rachel and she cares about me too. We're happy toge-."

"Don't you dare say another word!" Mr. Anderson yelled, "I thought you were becoming a better man this year, Blaine. The man that I knew over the last year was an honorable man, he knew his place and he knew his career. I would never have imagined that he would be acquainted with someone who has a powerful and passionate desire to throw her life away to pursue a dream that's NEVER going to happen! It's stupid! It's pointless! That girl is only going to drag you further down! I can see she already has, considering I got an email about you in the school musical!"

Blaine's eyes widened. There was nothing to say, nothing to feel and nothing to think about. He was screwed and that was it.

"The school musical?" Mr. Anderson said, slamming his fist against the wall, "Are you really that selfish? That small minded? That weak?! You need to make some changes unless you want to live on the street in the cold chasing a non-existent reality… I don't want that for you… I want the Anderson name to be honored and not tarnished… you're going to break up with Rachel and then you are going to actually sign up for classes in law. That Berry child is a disgrace, and she doesn't deserve someone as remotely honorable as you. She's is garbage, and you are everything more than she is."

Blaine's fists clenched, but his expression remained calm. Sure it was worth the extra effort to become what he was now, but he was tired of working so hard to impress 2 different people. There was Rachel, who he could be himself around and had someone who loved him and kissed him and understood him, but then there was his father, who he had to act differently around and study harder just to get a pat on the back if he should be so lucky. However, this was his father, and he was only going to get one of those. There would be other girls, girls who would fit his father's demands; a girl he didn't have to hide. He may have even loved Rachel, but he had to let her go so she could have someone she deserves, someone who doesn't have to hide her, someone who's life isn't completely controlled or ruined by his father.

The thought of breaking Rachel's heart, however, made him want to cry. Rachel was special, wonderful, creative and beautiful. She was probably the most wonderful girl that he had ever met, and now he had to let her go. She would hate him for this, but he had no other choice, and he knew she wouldn't understand so easily. There was no way he could look into her eyes and tell her this, just the sound of her voice would break him, but he had to do it. The least he could do is call her, and that's what he did.

Blaine went into his room and sat on his bed as he took out his phone, dialing Rachel's number. He could already feel the guilt taking over his body as he heard the phone ring.

"Hey…" Rachel's voice said on the other line, she sounded relieved, "Are you okay? What did your dad say?"

Blaine cleared his throat before speaking to her, "He said some pretty harsh things…"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, "I saw some of that earlier."

"Rachel I am so sorry about what he said to you, there was no way you deserved that."

"I understand," Rachel said assuring, "what I don't understand is what YOU said…"

"What?" he asked. What could he have done wrong, he got his father to back off of her.

"You said I wasn't worth it…"

Blaine thought for a moment and then he felt his eyes start to sting, as if they wanted him to feel emotion, "Oh god… Rachel… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry about this…"

"I know… but Blaine, there's something I want to tell you."

"Can I… please?"

"Of course, you go first."

"Rachel…" He took a big deep breath and thought about what he was going to say before he said it, "You don't deserve any of this-."

"Don't you dare!" Rachel stopped him. She knew what her father said before he left her mom, she knew what a break up sounds like, "I know what this sounds like…"

"Then let me say it… please… I don't come from a good place, Rachel. My dad is a terrifying person and my sister has always hated our family. You… you're so colorful and bright and happy… I'm only going to ruin you by bringing you down with me. You deserve better than me…"

Rachel's eyes began to water, and one tears fell down her cheek and she felt her throat tighten as she spoke. "Blaine… please don't do this… I-."

"They say if you really care… set them free… and that's what you need."

"No… that's not what I need, Blaine. I need YOU."

Blaine couldn't handle hearing one more word from Rachel, because he could hear the tears and sadness in her voice. He could hear her heart breaking every time she took a breath and it killed him. "Goodbye Rachel," he whispered before hanging up.

"Wait Blaine!" Rachel pleaded, but the line went dead and more and more tears came from her eyes. She had hoped no less than 5 minutes ago that Blaine would call so that she could confess something that she had been feeling for a few days, something that would change their relationship forever.

Instead, Rachel held the phone to her face, acting as if Blaine was still listening, and he could still hear her, "I love you…."


	3. Elastic

**AN: AH! Crappy updates! I just got myself a really cool job and school is kicking my ass, but I'm happy that you guys are still reading and reviewing and fun stuff like that.**

* * *

The sun just broke through the surface of the horizon line. Cars were starting to increase in number as time slowly went by. Store vendors were opening their doors and turning their signs from "closed" to "open". Rachel lay awake in her bed, and it had been like this for the last hour or so. She always woke up at 4:30, unwillingly of course. It was a curious thing as to why she woke up so early, but it had been like this since the previous year, when Rachel was a sophomore. Even those warm nights in the summer when she didn't have a care in the world, she would still sleep until 4:30 and then lay in her bed, listening to the sounds of the small town starting another day. Rachel wondered why people never showed concern for her, but then she remembered that people would show concern for her if they knew there was something to be concerned about. Telling anyone about her sleeping problem, then they'd treat her like a charity case, and that's the last thing she wanted.

This particular morning, Rachel swore to herself that things would be different. Junior year was going to be the greatest year of her life before she goes to hell aka the college application process. This year was supposed to be fun. This year was going to be define who she is. It took motivational phrases like these to get Rachel to sit up and start thinking about her day.

After Rachel showered and dressed, she slid down the fire pole from the loft and landed right next to the kitchen area where Marley was making a cup of tea.

"Morning," Rachel sighed, throwing her school bag on the table.

"Hey," she said, taking a sip of her tea, "You want some?"

"Yeah sure," Rachel replied.

"You want vanilla-?" Marley asked, then stopping herself and pressing her lips together, a light shade of pink forming on her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry Rachel…"

Rachel bit her lip while looking down at her shoes, trying to do anything but think about what happened last year. Every single time he came over, though, they'd share a cup of vanilla tea because it was his favorite. Vanilla was Blaine's favorite tea. Rachel shuffled her feet and took several deep breaths to hold in those tears that desperately wanted to burst through her, but she had been holding them back for so long; to give up now would be a sign of weakness, and Rachel was everything but weak.

"It's okay," she said quietly, walking over to her sister and rubbing her shoulder, "Lemon. I want lemon tea."

Marley nodded and rushed to the counter, finding the lemon tea bag and placing it in another cup of hot water. Rachel whistled a small tune as she headed towards the other counter to get the honey when she saw a little note on the fridge.

Rachel & Marley- Got an investor coming into the studio. Have a good first day. Love, Mom.

Rachel groaned and snatched the note from the magnet and crumpled it up in her hands, throwing it in no apparent direction.

"At least be glad she tells us where she's going," Marley assured her, "Wouldn't you rather have her leave notes like this rather than just leaving us with some stranger with no explanation?"

"Yeah I guess," Rachel shrugged, "but we're not going to talk about that right now."

Marley stopped in her tracks, slamming the cup on the table and crossing her arms across her chest. "Then what DO you want to talk about?" she hissed, "You don't want to talk about ANYTHING anymore. It's funny, cause the second you get dumped on your ass, you take it out on the rest of us. Me, mom, Puck, your friends in art club, even the whole entire town knows you're acting weird. You should have known that it wouldn't work out with Blaine… I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have been so blind."

Rachel's breathing got heavy, feeling that lump in her throat that she felt when she first heard Blaine say it was over, except she had to stop herself from crying, she had to stop herself from giving in, because giving in was not an option anymore. How is Rachel supposed to become an artist or a performer if she can't take a single bit of pain? Pain comes with the process. Rachel had to accept that early in life. Sure, what Blaine did hurt really badly, but it'd be childish of her to let people see her cry over him.

"It helped me learn," Rachel finally responded, "I can't let that happen to me again, but right now we need to stop focusing on the negative and focus on the positive, okay? It's your first day of high school… we don't need you going in with a heavy heart or any outside concerns. Be strong."

Marley looked at her for a moment. She thought for a minute that it was almost strange how okay Rachel was with all of this, but it had been a whole entire summer and she was tougher than she looked.

"Okay," she sighed, "It's my first day of high school… and I'm ready to take on the world."

"Whoa there, it's just high school, we'll talk about taking on the world after we've talked about colleges," Rachel laughed. She leaned forward and hugged her sister tightly before they heard the sound of the bus coming towards the house.

* * *

Mr. Anderson never trusted Jessica and Blaine to ride to school by themselves ever since he found out Blaine had been dating Rachel and doing rebellious things. So every morning, he would drive his children to school before going to work, which meant they got to school earlier every day.

The car pulled up in front of William McKinley High School and only a few kids were going inside of the building.

"Have a good first day, kids," Mr. Anderson waved.

Blaine waved back to his father, but the car rushed off before he could shout to him.

Jessica groaned and faced the building with a frown on her face. "I've changed my mind, I don't wanna do this," she declared, "I'm gonna hitchhike my way to Los Angeles, get a record deal and be over with this."

Her brother laughed at her. "No you're not," he sighed, "You're gonna make it through the next four years and then when you get to college and life, you can forget this ever happened."

They stared at the entrance for a little longer, both having to fear something. Jessica was afraid of first impressions, and Blaine was afraid of facing Rachel again after several months and a whole summer of not talking to each other. She probably hated him by now, and that was understandable, he did condescend her and then dump her over the phone on the same day after showing nothing but kindness and affection towards her since the day they met.

Both siblings jumped when they heard the sound of the school buses piling in. Jessica tapped Blaine's shoulder when she caught sight of Puck's bus. They had missed him dearly, but they both knew that it was just easier to avoid the Berry/Rose sisters for now.

Blaine, however, kept looking when the students started to come out of the bus one by one. He saw all of those other kids that he wasn't too fond of when they would shout to loud or simply be obnoxious to get attention, and then Rachel finally came out of the bus. He could have sworn that his heart had stopped for a moment, maybe out of fear, but mainly out of shock, the happy shock that someone gets when they see something they want but it wasn't what they had expected. Rachel's hair had grown longer since the last time she saw him. She was a junior now and she sure looked like it. She was wearing a black shirt with silver sequins that looked like she had sewn them on herself. Her pants were black too, but they were tight, showing off every curve of her legs and her hips. Rachel was beautiful, more than that; she was hot.

"Whoa there big brother," Jessica laughed when she saw Blaine's face, "Keep it in your pants, Blainers."

Blaine shook his head and then looked at Jessica for only a second before returning back to Rachel. "I wasn't…" he started to deny her, but his voice trailed off.

"Uh huh," she scoffed, "I'll give you a minute if you want."

Seconds later, Rachel turned her head and saw Blaine too, but she didn't look as thrilled to see him as Blaine was to see her. In fact, she looked hurt and shocked, but not in the happy way, in the angry way as if she had just seen something she did not expect, but she didn't like it. Blaine sighed, thinking that maybe Rachel didn't want him back after all, maybe it was just all in his head and the thought of seeing Rachel again was supposed to be dreaded and not something to look forward to as he did all summer.

"No," Blaine said, turning back to his sister, "I'm okay. Let's just go inside."

Rachel saw Blaine go back into the building and then she took a loud sigh of relief.

"That's rough," Marley said, rubbing her sister's arm.

"I know," she groaned, "and the worst part is, he's actually hot now."

Marley looked over at Blaine, whose back was now facing them as he walked into the school.

"When you first dated him, he was a lonely scared little boy who just had a nice heart…" she observed, "and now…"

"His ass is incredible," she said, shaking her head, "but I'm not gonna give in… I'm better than that. I'm not just going to go flying into his arms just because said arms got bigger… and buffer… and stronger-looking… I wonder if that shirt is too tight on purpose…"

"Wake up, Rach," Marley snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face, "He may look better, but he's still the guy who dumped you over the phone after he told his dad that you weren't worth it."

Somehow, every time Rachel heard that phrase, she broke a little more inside. Just when she thought that things were going to be different, she still hurt inside. Then again it was only the first day, so things were bound to change for the better somehow.

"Come on," Rachel said, walking up the steps, "Let's just go inside before something else happens."

* * *

The first few weeks of school consisted of pointless lessons about biology, confusing numbers in math that didn't even make sense, learning about the same war three different ways in history and several books that would put anyone to sleep in English. The only class Rachel thought was worth attending was Art, because she felt at home there. The music was far too loud, the clothes that people were wearing were just as cool and creative as hers and every day she learned something new about her art that would make her as famous as her mother, if not even more famous.

Another thing the first few weeks of school consisted of were awkward stares and an occasional "hey". Rachel didn't want to talk to Blaine again, but at the same time, she kind of did. Blaine was the first guy to make Rachel feel wanted. Her first father left her and didn't even fight for custody, and her stepfather didn't try hard enough to make it home in one piece. No man ever wanted her, but this one did. But at the same time, he left her just like the others, so there were still mixed feelings about how she felt about him.

Rachel got into the art room before the school day ended like any other day and she put her bag by the door with the others and started to pick out her smock. As she began to pick up a paint pallet she heard a knock on the door and then footsteps. Rachel turned and took a deep breath at what she saw.

"Hey…" Blaine said, awkwardly, holding on to the handle of his bag.

"Hi." Rachel said, trying to focus back on the paint, "What are you doing here…?"

"I just wanted to see this place again," he said quietly, "It feels like forever since I've been here."

"Yeah…" she scoffed, "Like a whole summer and three months ago. I told Mr. Dougherty and the other students to keep you out of here... I didn't wanna see you."

"Oh…" he sighed, "Well it's a new year… we can't at least be friends?"

Rachel looked puzzled at him for a moment, "If you're lucky."

What Blaine really loved about Rachel was that she was always some kind of mystery that he had to figure out. She was special that way and it made her stand out from every girl in the world in his eyes.

"So what are you working on?" he asked.

"Actually… something really fun," she grinned, picking up a deflated balloon.

"Should I ask?"

"I'm going to fill this with paint and then you're going to throw it at this canvas."

"Won't that get messy?"

"Aww are you afraid to get a little paint on your thousand dollar clothes that daddy bought you?" she mocked.

Blaine sighed for a moment. This was one of those times when he would have to choose between Rachel and his father. Sometimes he loathed his father, but then he feared him too much to stray from his command, but right now there were more important things than the love of his father to think about. There were times when Rachel was just more important than anything. When he really thought about it; when it comes time to move on and grow up more, Rachel's going to be the one he needs instead of his father. Why he didn't think of that a year ago, he didn't know.

"Screw it," she said, throwing his jacket off.

Rachel smiled brightly and handed the balloon towards him. "Here, could you hold this open for me while I put the paint in?"

"Yeah sure."

Blaine took the red balloon from Rachel's hands and hold the opening of it steady while she filled it with red paint. Rachel couldn't help but look up at Blaine as she continued to pour slowly. His eyes were still that same gorgeous hazel color that she always fell for when they were together.

"O-Okay…" she mumbled and then cleared her throat, "I think that's enough."

Rachel took the balloon back from him and tied the end of it tightly and then she handed it back to him.

"Do you want to do the honors?" she asked.

"Why don't you throw the first one?" he offered.

Rachel grinned and stood firm in front of the large canvas. She threw her arm back only to have it snap forward as the balloon went rushing through the air and make a large splash against the white canvas, almost covering it with red as the pieces of the balloon went flying around the room.

Blaine suddenly exploded with laughter afterwards. The two finished the rest of the painting with two blue balloons and one green one, each one making them laugh harder than the last. Blaine couldn't help but feel like there was some kind of weight lifted off him when he was doing this, like he was throwing his anger onto the paper. Art did that to him, and he felt ashamed for hiding that part of him in the first place.

"Okay, I think we should let that dry for a bit," Rachel said, taking off her smock.

"It looks great," he said.

"Thanks… I hope you didn't get anything on your clothes. You kinda weren't wearing a smock."

Blaine looked down at his shirt and shrugged, "I don't see anything."

"Let me see," she said, taking a step towards him and examining the shirt he was wearing. Little did Rachel know how close she was standing to him, almost a little too close, "Nope…" she whispered, "you still look good…"

She looked up at him and Blaine was making that face at her. Rachel always called it 'that face' because it was that facial expression he would make when he wanted her to give in to something. He would look at her with those puppy dog eyes that were so full of affection and endearment. But when Rachel felt herself inching towards those perfect lips, she stopped herself. Why was Rachel giving in? She had to remind herself once again of what happened last time she tried this. He was bad news for her because according to him she wasn't good enough for him or his family. It just wasn't worth a second chance.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

Rachel sprinted away from the art room as fast as she could in heels so she could get away from him. Rachel knew what the smallest bit of love felt like and it wasn't good. If she let love in now, it would consume her and she'd be in more trouble than she was before. She started to involuntarily run into the auditorium, but it was just too easy to find her in there.

Blaine ran after Rachel as soon as he realized that he didn't want to let her go again. Rachel running away was like her slamming the door in his face when all he wanted was to hold her and love her again. Maybe she didn't wan to be found, though, and he would have to accept that fact. But he couldn't give up just yet. He had to give this one more shot and if she told him no, then that would be it.

He knew Rachel far too well, so when he came rushing after her, he went straight into the auditorium, but unfortunately she was nowhere obviously visible here. He was about to step out when he heard a small sniffling noise. He assumed that must have been Rachel.

Blaine walked onto the stage and looked behind the curtains only to find Rachel on the top level of a scaffulding.

"Rachel…" he sighed in relief.

Rachel stiffened when she heard the voice, "Go away…" she said and then tried to wipe her tears away.

Against Rachel's wishes, Blaine climbed up the ladders to the top level where he sat beside her.

"Rachel… I know that you don't want me around anymore after what happened," he began, "but I want you to know that… that I love you."

Rachel gasped softly when she heard the "L" word from his lips. Honestly, she never though she'd hear him say such a thing because guys were always so hesitant to commit like that.

"I love being with you," he contiued, "I love doing crazy things like splatter painting and skipping classes and fooling around on the bus with you. I was wrong to ever believe that you aren't the best thing for me… It's not the right time for me to commit myself to my future because I'm still young and I've learned that now by myself with no one else's help… I want you, Rachel. I want to be with you again."

"How do I know you're not just saying those things?" she asked.

Blaine sighed for a moment and then he placed his hand on her cheek to bring his lips to hers. One thing that Rachel always told Blaine when they were together is that whenever he kissed her, it was like she could feel every emotion that he had. It's what made their connection so special.

After Blaine pulled his lips away from hers, Rachel protested and pressed her lips back against his. Blaine's hands moved down to her waist and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't until Blaine moved her down onto the board so he was hovering over her when she pulled away again.

"You _do_ mean it…." She smiled.

* * *

People assumed that there was no way Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry would last as a couple again when they saw them walking hand in hand down the hallway again. However, 6 months had passed and those people were proven wrong, in fact, they had lasted longer than the last time they were together.

By this time it was already snowing in Lima, so when Blaine and Rachel decided to sneak Blaine away from his dad, they decided to go for a walk through Rachel's town. It was only truly pretty there when it was covered in the snow and the lights were on for the holidays.

They arrived back at the firehouse and Rachel opened the door with her key and pushed the green door over her head as it made a loud rattling sound.

"Mom!" Rachel called. There was only silence.

"Well where's Marley?" Blaine asked, shoving the green door closed behind them as he was so used to doing the last time they were together.

"At that sleepover with Jessica and some friends," Rachel said, throwing her school bag on the couch as she headed towards the fridge.

There was a note there, and there always was whenever Shelby was out. But it was already 7 o'clock at night.

**Rachel,**

**Marley left around 5. I hope you had a wonderful time. I'm going to see if I can get more investors from a big shot company in New York. KA- CHING! You're on your own until Marley gets back. If you decide to have your own sleepover, I packed the neccessary goods in your bathroom cabinet. Pill included. Have a nice night ;)**

**-Mom**

"Oh my god," she laughed.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as he read the letter, "Oh wow... your mom really is the best."

"I know," she sighed, balling up the note and tossing it into the trash bin, then turning to face Blaine, "When I told her we got back together, she figured things might start... heating up."

"What about the scafflding?" He asked with a laugh.

"Okay, so she wasn't wrong," Rachel smiled, moving herself closer to Blaine, "But what if I really want this…"

"You think we're ready for that?" He asked.

"I think we are. I mean, there are birth control pills and an entire bag of condoms in my bathroom cabinet... you think maybe the world is trying to tell us something?"

"That the only way I'm gonna feel truly close to you is this way," he said, touching her cheek, "It's not just sex, though… at least not to me."

"No, I feel the same way," she said, "It's about feeling special with someone, feeling like there's only one person out there for each other and that's how you show it, it's about being connected and close."

"Rachel Berry... am I the only one for you?"

Rachel blushed. "Yes..." she said with a nod, "And what about you Blaine Anderson… am I the only one for you?

"Always," he whispered.

"Well... what if I want you? What if I wanted you really badly?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and lowered the tone of his voice, "I'd know."

"How?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because your breathing would change when I do this," Blaine took another step to Rachel so there was no space between their bodies, "Your eyes would be filled with lust if I did this," he moved the hand on her cheek down to her waist, gently playing with her shirt and sneaking his hand up it, "and I'd hear you moan my name if I did this..." Blaine tilted his head down and started to kiss that spot right between her shoulder and neck.

Rachel rolled her head back and, sure enough, it was followed by a very soft moan, "Oh Blaine..."

"Yes Rachel?" he whispered against her neck, beginning to bite there softly.

Rachel bit her lip, she could feel her whole entire body just letting go under his touch, completely unable to form words in her mind to respond to him. Blaine tightened his grip on her body and started to kiss up her neck and back to her lips. He pulled away for just a second, still holding onto her.

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely.

Rachel nodded and pressed her forehead against his, "I love you and I really do want this with you… I want you to be my first."

Blaine nodded back with a smile on his face, "Okay."

That was all he needed before he was almost desperately kissing Rachel again, holding her even closer to his body, wanting to feel every curve, every inch of her body. His desperation for her was arousing to Rachel, feeling his strong hands touch her like that. It wasn't even long before the moment began to be just too much for her to handle. She broke away from his lip with every intention of kissing him again only to have Blaine lift her off her feet as he carried her up the stairs towards Rachel's room. The second she was set down on the ground, Rachel quickly ran over to the bathroom where Shelby had said the protection was hidden. Thankfully it was just in her cabinet and she set it down on the night table before returning her lips to his.

Blaine started to corner her towards the bed as they continued to kiss. He backed Racehl far enough until kneeled on the bed, Blaine following shortly after. They continued to kiss each other slowly, yet fiercely. The fact that Blaine was an excellent kisser only heated the moment. Rachel eventually clung to Blaine, wrapping her legs around his waist. Blaine used this new position to carry her underneath him, resting her gently on the bed with her legs securely wrapped around him. Blaine didn't want to immediately start undressing Rachel, mainly because he wanted her permission before he started taking off her clothes, but he didn't need permission to take off his own clothes, maybe it would encourage Rachel if he was the one naked first. So, Blaine started to take off his shirt as Rachel just stared in wonder at his body. He wasn't exactly a toned muscle man, but boxing all of those years definitely paid off. She couldn't help but notice his arms. She had seen them before, but now it was just more apparent that he had gorgeous arms, they were so big and so strong looking. Rachel grabbed a hold of his arms and just started kissing him again. Blaine's hands made their way to the hem of her shirt and tugged on it a little bit to get her attention.

"Rachel..." He let out a low whisper as he looked into her eyes, as if he was making sure she was okay.

Rachel only nodded, and that was all he needed before he slowly took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing the gorgeous body underneath. Blaine's lips immediately attached themselves to her neck, biting softly, which caused a small gasp of pleasure come from Rachel. He quickly moved down to the exposed breast from her bra and started practically worshiping her upper body with his mouth. Rachel wanted more, so she took the straps off from her shoulders and unclasped her own bra, Blaine then took it off and threw it to the side. He made sure that each side of her body got his full attention from his mouth, which made Rachel moan slightly.

"Blaine..." she breathed.

"Yes baby?" Blaine asked, looking up at her.

"I-I need you," she moaned, "Please Blaine... I want you so _bad_."

Blaine then turned his attention to her jeans, undoing her button and sliding them off her body to reveal those gorgeous legs he had been used to seeing in the times of warm weather. He rubbed gently against her now wet panties, which caused Rachel to arch her back and let out a quiet moan.

"Please..." she begged.

Blaine looked up at her and grinned, "I need to get you ready first... You're not ready quite ready yet."

Rachel threw her head back and groaned.

"Just.. do_ something_ please," she moaned.

Blaine moved up her body again, kissing her lip again. "You're so beautiful when you want me like this," he whispered before moving his fingers underneath her panties and light stroked her clit. Rachel arched her back further into his, biting her lip and she let out a long and soft moan.

Blaine considered Rachel's reaction as a reason to do a little more, so he moved back down to her center and took her panties off, throwing them in with the rest of the clothes on the floor. He then started using his tongue to lick her clit. Once he saw Rachel's moan of approval, he stuck one finger inside of her and began to slowly move it in and out. Rachel responded by letting out a louder moan this time, which gave Blaine a reason to stick another finger inside of her, moving them faster and curling them as he did so, watching to see her reaction.

"Oh f-fuck," she breathed.

Blaine then stopped moving his fingers and continued to stroke that spot inside her with his two fingers at a fast place.

"Oh my god, Blaine..."

The second he heard his name fall from her lips in that way, it only made him harder inside his own jeans. Sure he had heard his name fall from her lips in a similar way like that, but it never sounded like this. What turned him on more was that it was him causing her to sound like that; he liked it.

"You are so sexy when you moan my name like that," he grunted inserting a third finger and going at a much more intense pace.

Rachel tangled her fingers in his hair, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. "Oh Blaine," she groaned, "Please..."

"Tell me what you want," he said in a low guttural tone, still continuing his actions on her center.

"I want you," she begged, "I need you to fuck me baby, please... I want it so bad."

"God you are making me so hard right now," he moaned.

Rachel threw her head back once again, because all she really wanted was him and hearing him talk about himself that way only made her want him more.

Blaine quickly removed all of the clothing from the lower half of his body. Quickly, he found the little square blue package and ripped it open, putting it on as fast as he could so the heated moment wouldn't fade away. He moved up to her lips and kissed her softly, teasing the tip of his cock against her clit, making her breathe heavily, but it wasn't in pleasure, and he could easily see that in her eyes.

"Hey..." he whispered, "I'm nervous too... but it's going to be okay."

Rachel whimpered, "Just be careful."

"You can trust me, Rachel," he said, stroking her cheek with his hand, "Just tell me if you can't handle it and I'll stop for you."

Rachel nodded.

After teasing her for just a few more moments, Blaine slowly inserted himself inside her, slowly going in inch by inch as Rachel twitched a little bit at the feeling of his thickness inside of her.

Her whole body tensed up as she felt a slight tearing, as if something was being ripped in two, except it was a part of her own body, so it hurt. Rachel grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, holding her breath until the pain subsided. Blaine didn't move either. He was better than that to make the girl he was making love to uncomfortable.

"Blaine," she gasped, "Move..."

That was all he needed before he started to slowly thrust inside of her. He didn't want to hurt her. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her this way. He was a virgin too after all, so this whole thing was an entirely new experience to him. Never in their wildest dreams did either of them believe that this would feel /that/ amazing, but everything was sweet and passionate and perfect and it felt so right. Blaine loved this woman beneath him, she was everything to him and he wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to be the reason she would cry out in pleasure. He just wanted to give the love of his life the greatest pleasure she would ever experience. All Rachel ever knew in the last few years was hiding, rejection, and other painful experiences. As far as Blaine was concerned, making her happy this way was the most important thing.

Rachel closed her eyes so she could be able to take this all in. At the slow pace he was going at, she knew he was gentle and caring, and that was just how Blaine was. Blaine was the one that she knew would love her forever. She saw that he wouldn't do anything without her permission, and that alone was a wonderful thing. Blaine had her trust now. Of course she could trust him before, but now there was physical proof of his love and now she could trust him always. Now she was ready for anything, because she trusted him.

"Blaine... faster..." She moaned.

He looked at her for a moment, and when he saw that look of love and approval in her eyes, he knew she was ready, and he began to thrust at a gradual pace until he was thrusting faster inside of her, making her body shake beneath his, causing the bed to creak, and Blaine started to moan along with Rachel.

"God you are so tight," he groaned. To him, Rachel was the greatest feeling in the entire world. She was tight and hot and so incredibly wet for him. He started to groan more before his body took over his mind and he began thrusting faster and harder, interlacing their fingers on either side of her head.

Rachel cried out this time, but not in pain, but in the greatest pleasure in the world. She didn't want to say anything out of embarrassment, but Blaine was so big. He was long and thick and so hard. Just the slow thrusts alone could have driven her over the edge, but this was mind erasing. Rachel couldn't do anything but moan his name over and over again until she felt herself get closer to the edge.

"Blaine... I'm so close..."

"Oh fuck," he grunted thrusting even harder as he begged, "Come for me babe, come on, I need to feel it."

Rachel didn't expect it to get any better, but it did, and he was thrusting harder inside of her, making her cry out his name.

"That's right, Rach," he whispered, "Scream my name as you come for me... let everyone know you're mine."

Rachel suddenly gasped as she felt this overwhelming sense of pleasure wash over her entire body, causing goose bumps to raise on her skin and her center to clench around Blaine's member. The pleasure was so intense she screamed out his name as it happened before taking several deep breaths. Blaine then came seconds after her and started to pant.

The two of them fell on either side of the bed, both of them staring at the ceiling and panting, sweat covering their bodies. Rachel turned her head a little bit and looked over at the man lying beside her. This was probably a view she was going to see for a long time; shiny olive skin, panting chest continuously rising and falling, gelled hair slowly becoming undone. Sure the heat of the moment was the sweetest thing Rachel has ever experienced, but seeing Blaine like this after something so amazing was even better. There were no words that were needed to be said, because it was all there. They loved each other and now it was proven. If Blaine didn't love her before tonight, he certainly loved her now, and she loved him back.


End file.
